


【授权翻译】死亡庆典 A Celebration to Die For （by Reiven）

by JasmineM1205



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineM1205/pseuds/JasmineM1205
Summary: 接新百战天龙S02E11。如果那晚Murdoc没有去找Cage，而是去找Mac了，会发生什么？
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】死亡庆典 A Celebration to Die For （by Reiven）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Celebration to Die For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141404) by [Reiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven). 



被逮捕真的一点都不有趣，但肯定比煎熬在“我真的杀了人”的罪恶感中要好一点，更何况被杀害的不是随便的任何人，而是一个无辜的平民。  
幸运的是最终真相揭开，Mac是无辜的，这也许是他一生中最如释重负的一刻。当然他曾无数次感到如释重负，大多是在危及生命、十万火急的情况下。不过仍然的，在他脑海深处他一直坚信，不知怎的，Jack总是会出现来救他，反之亦然。  
但是杀人，随之而来的罪恶感，那是连Jack都无法拯救出来的噩梦。  
对于一个普通人来说，那些拥有普通的友谊、普通的工作 不会每天跟谋杀犯或恐怖分子打交道的人，他们（虽说“他们”，Mac指的是Bozer）注定了因国内恐怖袭击被逮捕，或小小的案件像“差点被卡特尔杀手杀死”并不会意味着圣诞节被完全毁坏。  
用Bozer的话来说：“圣诞节熏肉还活着呢！”  
Mac真心不认为熏肉还能更难吃，但每一年他的论断都会被打破——熏肉一年比一年糟糕，但他不会去告诉Bozer，因为Mac虽然极度逻辑科学严谨，但他不会扫朋友的兴。  
突然响起的门铃并不暗示什么，只意味着有人在前门。Mac知道来者肯定不是Jack，因为Jack唯一一次用到门铃是在他喝醉酒忘记自己住哪里后被警察护送回Mac家。Mac知道Cage会晚点到因为她还要审问Hector Ruiz，之后还要挤出最后一分钟来血拼。Bozer要去秘密情报交换点给Leanna送礼物，所以剩下的只有Riley和Matty，而Mac知道Matty出场肯定会风风火火。  
门铃又响了一次，使得Mac放下了用来裁包装纸的剪刀，从胡思乱想中回过神来。他边走边喊道：“我来了”，他一步一步从楼梯上踱下，第三声门铃立刻响起了。  
Mac走到大厅时，走廊和客厅的灯昏暗地点着，唯一的光源是那颗圣诞树上的彩灯。整间屋子寂静无声，只有街那头的房子传出的圣诞音乐在空气中若有若无地飘渺。  
Mac打开门，外面并没有人，只有一个小小的、几乎被忽视的包裹被留在门外的小地毯上。  
Mac探出了一半身，环顾了他的庭院一周，并没有看到一丁点人影。随后，他弯下腰去捡那个包裹。  
“Bozer是你吗？”他大声问道，一边环顾四周，做好了准备迎接从草丛或灌木丛跳出来大喊“surprise”的Bozer。  
但仍是一片寂静。  
他的手自动伸向口袋中去摸手机，但口袋是空的，于是他抓起小包裹然后转身进了屋，关上了身后的门，并且走向了通往阳台的楼梯。  
一声手枪击锤的咔哒声让Mac的脚步凝固了。他的心脏沉到了胃里，然后他在脑内狠狠地踢了自己一下——自己竟然如此愚蠢！  
“Murdoc”他从牙缝里挤出了这个名字，转过身看向黑暗笼罩的客厅，圣诞树默默站在角落。  
一个影子在黑暗中移动了起来。  
“非常好，MacGyver，”Murdoc那柔长瘆人的声音响起，“真可惜十五分钟前我溜进你房间时你没有那么警觉，我上次拜访你之后，你应该设起一套稍微好一点的安保系统吧，不过hey，我又懂什么呢！”他说着，缓缓步入了灯光下，装饰圣诞树的彩灯闪烁灯光为他打上了一层不合时宜的彩色光晕。  
“你来干什么，Murdoc？”Mac问道，挺直了他的背怒视着Murdoc。  
“我就是来真诚问候一下我最爱的神奇小子”，他说着咧开嘴笑了，“我本打算去拜访你的队员的，不过我转念一想，hey，我已经好久没见MacGyver了，老实说，我太怀念我们之间的打趣玩闹了。你知道找一个聪明有趣又帅气的旗鼓相当的对手有多难吗？”  
Mac的大脑飞速运转起来，眼神掠过屋内的一切想要找到能用来卸下Murdoc装备的工具，他的房子内明显有很多这样的东西，唯一的问题就是怎么在Murdoc发现之前采取行动——  
疼痛来的如此突然、剧烈而几乎麻木思绪。  
他发现自己被一股力推撞到墙上，有那么一刻他不能移动也不能思考，有那么一瞬他感到一片虚无。  
疼痛逐渐像决堤洪水般涌来。从腹部爆发，扩散过胸口，游走遍躯干，他的大脑试着分析身体受到的疼痛等级的时候，眼睛只能看到一片空白。他的双腿再也支持不了全身的重量，于是身子缓缓滑落，重重地撞向了实木地板。  
他的手下意识地伸向腹部，即使在昏暗地屋内他也能看到血红液体淌过指尖，他抬手到眼前时，鲜血滑落他的手臂。  
Murdoc刚刚开枪射中了他。  
Murdoc不以为然地靠近，在距离Mac一米左右屈膝蹲了下来。Mac无法集中精神在那双令人毛骨悚然的眼睛上，他甚至无法集中精神把手伸向他身后的玻璃瓶或装满硬币的黄铜罐子——Jack不知怎的认为这是一个得体的装饰品。他甚至无法思考如何保护自己或如何放倒触手可及的Murdoc。他只能集中精神在呼气和吸气上，尽量让视线不被漂浮的金星模糊，尽量不丧失意识。Murdoc已经带走过他一次，他不想再经历一次噩梦了。  
Mac只要拖延时间就好……他需要为Jack赶到这里争取时间……为Matty 为Cage……他们一定可以抓住Murdock。他们一定会逮捕这个恶魔……他们一定会来的……  
所有的一切似乎在Mac的视线内外游走，他无法聚焦Murdoc的脸，无法聚焦那怪异的表情。他低头看只能看见身下缓缓聚集起的血泊。整个左半部分的衬衣和裤子都浸在鲜血中，还有那不论Mac在伤口施加多大的压力仍无法阻止从指缝间渗出的鲜血。  
“为-为什么？”Mac艰难吐出一个词，这个词像是从他的喉头支离破碎地扯出来似的。  
“需要理由吗？”Murdoc反问道，“我毕竟是个杀手。老实说，我本来不想这么干的，我太喜欢你了以至于不想用这么平淡无奇地方式对待你，但我又是个喜欢娱乐的人，你看，我避开了所有重要的内脏，所以你面对的唯一死亡风险只是失血过多，我看你已经流了不少血了。”他说着又靠近了Mac一点，离Mac只有不到一英尺，他伸出那手套包裹的手去触摸Mac缓缓淌到地上的血，鲜血缠绕上他的手指。  
Mac的呼吸是破碎的，即使他尽力使目光定在Murdoc身上，他的眼皮实在是太沉重了。他能感受到一声咳嗽正在他胸腔内酝酿，咳嗽带来的晃动使身体更加疼痛难忍，不过最糟糕的还是他突然在舌尖尝到的铜锈味。他的大脑仍然能够处理信息，只是他实在无法集中精神。他把所有的精力都放在保持意志清楚、保持呼吸上，实在无法做更多的事情。  
“噢天呐！”Murdoc轻唤道，当注意到Mac嘴角渗出的血丝时他的语气甚至有些失望，“看来子弹转了个弯擦到了肺部啊，”他叹了口气，“我的枪法好像有点生疏了，该死，我真心还想跟你多玩玩的，MacGyver。你就把这个当作是我给你的圣诞节礼物吧——一场试验。你好像对于逃脱困境十分在行，那就把今天当作是终极挑战吧，如果你能从今晚活下来，你将得到我最高的敬意。”  
Murdoc再次伸出手，那手套已经浸满了Mac的血，他轻轻地用手掌拍了拍Mac的脸颊。Mac只能回报以一个虚弱的怒视，根本无法将Murdoc那烦人的手拍开。他能感到胸腔内有咔咔的声音，有血正在堵塞他的气管——糟糕极了。  
Murdoc的触摸来的快去得也快，Mac感觉到自己温热的血粘在脸颊和下巴上，下一秒Murdoc已经站了起来。  
“好了，MacGyver，今晚我很愉快。我在圣诞树下留了一个特地为你准备的礼物，该对你说一句‘愿好运一直站在你这一边’吧。”Murdoc说道。Mac无法汇聚精力看着Murdoc离开，只能听到他一路渐远的口哨声，直到他听到前门开启后又关闭，一切又陷入了死寂。  
他尝试着移动身子但结果只是扯到了伤口，Mac在痛苦中嘶气，他不能起身也无法移动一分一毫，然而他需要拿到手机，他需要给Jack打电话……他需要……他需要……  
Mac侧身向一边滑倒，墙壁上留下了一道血迹，他痛苦又沉重地撞倒在地，体重压在了受伤的那半边身子。他没有力气使自己坐起来或打电话求助，甚至没有力气睁开眼睛。他唯一能做的只有躺着，希望Jack能来救他，正如之前他无数次做过的那样，他也会一直做下去，直到他们都死去的那一天。  
Mac坚信这一点。  
最后的一点意识间，Mac看到了他母亲那美丽的脸庞，她身后的灯光环似的点亮了她。在Mac的最后一刻，他微笑着，喃喃着一个陌生的词：“妈妈”。  
他忘记自己曾多思念母亲的面容。  
随后，一切灭为虚无。

“我告诉你Riles，我的蜘蛛第六感被激发了，这第六感从来没出过错！”Jack一边说一边把车开进了熟悉的道路。  
“你指的是你那Mac蜘蛛第六感吗？我敢肯定，Jack，你对Mac直升机父母式的保护比你对我还要过度，”Riley轻笑道，“他已经是个大孩子了。”  
“他是个虽然有厉害的大脑但是毫无自我保护力的大孩子，还是不一样的！”Jack说着在公园里停了车，话还没说完脚先跨出了车门，“我给他打了电话但是他没接！我讨厌这样的感觉！”  
“放轻松Jack，没必要在圣诞节夜让自己发心脏病。Mac可能只是在洗手间，或者在创造一种能让圣诞树瞬间长高的化学药剂，那些他平时的勾当。”  
Jack不等Riley赶上来，他没等Riley提起后座的圣诞礼物就已经越过了大半片草坪。  
Jack渐渐靠近的时候房子是漆黑的，这并没有减少他的不安。他摸索出钥匙，轻易就分辨出Mac家门那一把，他上前一步倒了门把手那，几乎是瞬间的，一阵黑暗的、不祥的感觉向他袭来。Jack立刻示意Riley停步，谢天谢地，她什么都没问就照做了。肯定是Jack的神情或举止吓到她了。  
Jack立即伸手去摸他的枪，同时把钥匙滑进了锁孔。当解锁的机械咔哒声传入他耳朵时，他转身，Riley正焦虑地望着他，Jack对她说道： “打电话给Matty和Cage，叫她们赶紧过来，我感觉有事不对劲。”他说完看着Riley连忙掏出手机。  
他没傻站着等Riley打完电话，而是轻轻推开了前门然后小心翼翼地迈入。  
整个一层都很黑，只有圣诞树上的灯光以及烤箱上的小黄灯映照着Bozer地圣诞熏肉——那绝不是自然界应有的东西——让Jack稍稍看得见。  
“Mac？”他谨慎地呼叫道，环顾四周并在他转身时仔细检查每一个拐角。他的手伸向电灯开关但没有用，主线肯定是短路了，或者更糟糕的情形：有人把它搞坏了。“Mac，你现在真的让我压力山大了 兄弟！”他大叫道，“好了，我相信圣诞老人是真的了，你开心了吧！”他加说道，“Mac，出来呀兄弟！”  
地上有深色的印记，即使在黑暗中Jack也能看见，空气中萦绕着一丝味道使Jack后颈的汗毛直竖，他不喜欢这样，一丁点都不喜欢。  
Jack刚刚进入大厅时他大约只有百分之三十的视力并且没有任何有深度的洞察力，所以当他踢到地上随意躺着的东西时他几乎被绊倒在地。

当Jack转身去看是什么绊倒了他的时候他只能看到一个黑影，但不知怎么他心里有了不详的预感。  
对于这种情况是有固定处理流程的：排查周边环境，确定威胁被清除或已经离开，以及等待救援。但是对Jack来说，一旦涉及Mac，固定流程总是被扔到九霄云外。  
“Mac！”Jack一边大喊道，一边冲回那黑影旁，跪倒在地，惯性使他滑了几英寸。在他屈膝跪倒在那一动不动的身影边时，Jack能感觉到一股湿润渗过裤管直达膝盖。“Riley！”他立刻大喊到，“快去查看主电路！我需要照明！”  
Jack不知道她有没有听到他，但不到一分钟，一声响亮的咔哒声后，明亮充斥了整个房间。  
有半秒钟Jack几乎什么都看不见，但当白炽渐渐从他双眼褪去，他倒宁愿自己是个瞎子，因为在他眼前是一幅他从来不想面对而从此无法忘却的景象。

Mac躺在血泊里，他自己的血泊里，侧躺在地，不省人事，鲜血像地毯一样包围着他。他的衬衫和裤子被血浸泡，伤口仍在滴血，在他身下荡漾开一片猩红。  
“我的天呐，Mac！”他大喊道。Jack的手在地上那个静止的身影上呆滞了足足一秒，他突然不知道该怎么办。" Riley，快叫救护车! Riley！"Jack大喊，他内心的一部分意识到，叫Riley打电话可能不是最好的行动方案，因为听到他声音中的绝望，Riley肯定——  
“噢我的天！” Riley的声音和她的身影一同出现，她顿时吓得捂住了嘴。  
"快叫救护车--叫......叫Matty--叫谁都可以！"Jack结结巴巴，失魂落魄，那一刻他不知道该怎么办。他所有的技巧和经验突然一起飞出窗外，因为受伤的人不是别人，正是Mac，他的手上沾满了Mac的血，衣服上也是，这不是他想要的情况。  
老天保佑Riley，Jack在心中念到。Riley冲过去，一只手摸着手机给某个人打电话，Jack不知道是谁，另一只手迅速伸向Mac那边的伤口，推起他的衣服，让大家能看到他的伤势。  
"Jack！快按住伤口，施加压力！"她吼道。她的声音和其中的绝望立刻让Jack从黑暗的思绪中摆脱出来。"Jack？"  
Jack终于从失神中惊醒，他明白自己并不能仅仅呆看着躺在那里流血致死的生命中最重要的人，他必须做点什么，他需要止血，阻止生命继续毫不留情地从Mac体内涌出。  
“Jack!”  
Riley的这声呼唤是他所需要的最后一个动力。Jack一跃而起，跑到厨房抓起毛巾，他把能找到的所有布料都拿到了Mac身边，然后把它们接起来并覆盖伤口（这是个子弹伤口，很可能是9毫米的Glock造成的，Jack在心里暗暗记下）尽力压下去，Mac在那瞬间痛苦地喘息，却没有醒来。  
“救护车快到了吗？”Jack问道。  
“再两分钟”Riley答道，她移到了杰克的另一边，伸手在Mac的脖子上找到了脉搏。"他有脉搏，很微弱，但还是有的。"  
杰克大声地呼出一口气，他能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。“Matty? Cage?”  
他们听到汽车驶入车道的声音和急促的脚步声，Cage气喘吁吁地出现在Jack的视线中。  
"发生了什么事？"她跪下来，伸手抓住Mac的手。

"我也不知道，”Jack说道，"Mac不接电话，我就有一种不好的预感，我回来后发现整个屋子里一片漆黑。”他的视线从Cage身上移到突然出现在她身后的Matty身上，她的身后还有一群武装人员待命。  
“你知道是谁干的吗？”她问道。  
Jack口中骂了一句，紧接着说："还用得着猜吗？"他咬牙切齿地问。  
麦克湿润而痛苦的咳嗽声立刻让所有的谈话停止了。  
"Mac？"Jack转身看着Mac，他的眼皮挣扎着打开了一丝。  
Mac张了张嘴想说话，却没有发出声音。  
"Mac，你知道是谁干的吗？"Cage立刻问道，她伸手放在他的脸边，感受着指尖下Mac脸颊上干涸的血迹。  
Mac没有回答。他的眼神模糊，无法聚焦，眼皮一直耷拉着。  
"嘿，Mac，你睁开眼听我们说话，好吗？"Jack脸上强行挂上笑容。"Mac，你会没事的，伙计，听到了吗？这个世界上还有谁能在同一天先成功抓捕恐怖分子然后还中个枪？”Jack说道，"只有你，伙计。”  
Mac的唇边扯出一丝微笑，然后笑容落下，眼睛又闭上了。  
"Mac？Mac，求求你，陪着我。"Jack恳求道。"救护车到底在哪里!”  
"我们的医护人员在三十秒外了。"Matty回到房间，她的手机还贴在耳朵上。  
"我们没有三十秒了，Matty！"Jack吼道。他已经能感觉到上司眼睛里积聚着湿气，但他无法控制自己的语气。  
"不会有事的，Jack。"Cage说，伸手抓住他的肩膀。  
不过Jack需要的不是安慰，而是对Mac的帮助。Jack下决心要去杀了开枪的人。但此刻他除了让Mac活着并确保他得到所需的帮助外，什么也管不了了。救人是唯一重要的事情。Mac是唯一重要的人。

"不会有事的，Mac。"Jack说，不知道这句哈他是在对Mac说，还是对自己说。  
医疗队以最快速度赶到，Jack犹豫着放开了紧握Mac的手。他在一旁紧紧盯着，凤凰基金会的医护人员努力地给麦克做着治疗，试图让他的血压稳定下来，止住血。子弹击中并刺穿他的肺部时有跳弹，当医护队员们为Mac插管时，杰克不得不强迫自己不要转身。这是他一生中最糟糕的时刻，从他发现Mac血流满面，昏迷在地板上，到痛苦地等待医疗队，看着他们救治Mac，用一切手段保持他的生命，知道他没有任何事情能够帮助他们或帮助Mac。  
他愿意在这瞬间和Mac交换位置。  
看着Mac如此受伤，如此不在状态，完全不像他所认识和喜爱的那个活泼的、令人惊奇的年轻人，Jack很痛苦。他从来没有见过Mac如此受伤，他从来没有想过，在那一刻，他无法停止思考，如果当时他在家里，如果他没有在Mac经历了什么之后留下他一个人，如果他没有那么没用，那么也许Mac就不会受伤。他愿意随时为这孩子挡子弹，直到永远。这就是Mac对他的意义。  
前往凤凰城基金会下属的一家附属医院的路途，感觉太漫长了。Jack执意要和Mac和医疗团队一起坐车，Cage和Matty坐着另一辆车跟在后面。Riley选择留在后面等待Bozer让他知道发生了什么。  
Jack从他们上了救护车后座的那一刻起，就没有放开过Mac的手哪怕一秒钟。他无法将视线从Mac过于苍白的皮肤上移开，还有他脸侧形成的像是手印的干涸的血迹。Mac一直以来都有几分过于苍白，但此时他的皮肤几乎是半透明的，血液的红色和蓝色的血管与其他部分形成鲜明的对比。他的胸膛随着医护人员每一次挤压蓝色橡胶伏袋而起伏，但Jack试图不去关注这些。他强迫自己只关注积极的事情，Mac很年轻，也很强壮，他不会让一颗小小的子弹把他打倒。他绝对不会这样丢下Jack不管。  
Jack至少要在这一点上找到安慰，因为Mac的皮肤触感太冷，脸色太苍白，那时候他看起来与其说昏迷，更像是已经到达死亡的边缘，这让Jack害怕极了。  
"挺住。"Jack说，"你坚持住--我不能失去你，Mac--我就是不能......所以......求你了。坚持住。"


End file.
